


Ghost Fragment // Fortress

by mojohwrites



Series: The Dossier [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fireteam Brave - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: The site of an old accident is transformed into a new beginning.
Series: The Dossier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861918
Kudos: 3





	Ghost Fragment // Fortress

# Ghost Fragment // Fortress

* * *

* * *

TYPE: LIVE CRUCIBLE BROADCAST  
PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate Lord Shaxx [s]; One [1], Support-type, Videographer [u.1]  
ASSOCIATIONS: Crucible; Fortress, The; European Dead Zone [Earth]; Lord Shaxx; Redjacks  
//AUDIO AND VIDEO AVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[s:01] No this isn’t a publicity stunt—we honestly did not anticipate a Ketch interrupting the match.

[u.1:01] [muffled off-screen question]

[s:02] This arena will be restricted until further notice. My Redjacks are currently analyzing the extent of the radiation spreading from the immediate crash site.

[s:03] Unless you wish to die of painful radiation poisoning—repeatedly—inquisitive Guardians should stay away.

[u.1:02] [still muffled]

[s:04] Of course the Crucible will continue! What kind of question is that?

* * *

TYPE: LIVE SURVEILLANCE FEED [CONTINGENCY-LINKED]  
PARTIES: Three [3]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, designate Amirrah Taleb [at]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate Vince Corvo [vc]; One [1] Fallen, Captain-type, designate Mithrax [m];  
ASSOCIATIONS: Crucible; Fortress, The; European Dead Zone [Earth]; Fireteam Brave; Corvo, Vince; Taleb, Amirrah; Mithrax [AKA Mithrax, the Forsaken] [AKA Kell Mithrax]; Light, House of  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[at:01] Unfortunately the cause of the crash was never fully determined. Shaxx wasn’t able to re-establish this arena—the radiation damage is too extensive.

[vc:01] But he didn’t have Servitors, right buddy?

[vc:02] … Mithrax?

[m:01] A Ketch destroyed… this was loss-immeasurable.

[m:02] [untranslatable]

[at:02] We can organize a burial ceremony later, if you think it’s appropriate. After the Servitors have finished scrubbing the radiation.

[m:03] … Yes.

[m:04] First we must cleanse-whole this place. For a home newly-made.

[vc:03] Yeah. A home here would be pretty nice.

[vc:04] Dibs on an ocean view!

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The Fortress Crucible map always makes me a little sad—Ketches are beautiful and massive, and to see one destroyed... oof. So I thought why not take this sad and make it into the future home-base for the House of Light instead?
> 
> Also, the concept of Servitors being able to "cleanse" radiation comes from Jay2KWinger's fic ["Not All Who Are Fallen Are Lost"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797636/chapters/23952309). It’s very good and I’m bummed it’s unfinished 😭


End file.
